Megami Otsuihō
Megami Otsuihō (女神を追放 Otsuihō Megami) is a former rogue shinobi for hire whose past before meeting Shirokaze Fuyutama is subject to much mystery. After encountering Shiro on a mission she gave up her nomadic lifestyle and joined him Kyoukokugakure, where she had a child with him. She is also partially responsible for the creation of the international organization SENSHI, where she holds the title First Class Second Tsurugi (一級二代目剣, Ikkyū Nidaime Tsurugi) of the Jōhō-butai (情報部隊 "Intelligence Unit"). She has received significant praise for her mastery of traditional ninja arts and her usage of the unique wind-based genjutsu style Kiryū Gensō. Background Megami's early childhood was a lonely one, and one without a name. Either by being orphaned or simply abandoned she was forced to fend for herself in the streets. It was here that she gathered with similar children as they struggled for survival. This time of her life would forever shape her opinion regarding the value of authority figures, government, and her responsibilities to others. Due to her living circumstances the young girl would hone her stealth and combat abilities so that she could help provide for and defend herself and others. It was then that a group of traveling group of mercenary shinobi came through the poor village and recruited what had become a small gang of children. It was on that day that a young girl chose a name for herself that symbolized the anguish of being thrown aside by society, Megami Otsuihō (Otsuihou Megami 女神を追放; Literally Meaning: "Banished Goddess"). While Megami was thought to be another expendable tool for the group of mercenaries, she quickly began to shine after surviving several assignments they assigned to her. Unfortunately, her childhood comrades didn't fare and all perished within the first month. By surviving a considerable amount of danger the mercenary group deciding that instructing Megami in the ways of the ninja would be highly beneficial. Over the years she developed nearly unfathomable skills in many traditional shinobi arts, but never obtained the same amount of affection that she had received during her time with the other children in poverty. Due to this universal lack of camaraderie the mercenary group slowly began to fall apart due to domestic disputes, usually resulting from greed. It was because of this lack of positive relationships within the group that Megami held no remorse as the group quickly began to be killed off as they carried out different missions. When she was nineteen Megami and the last few members of her fellow mercenaries would take up their final objective. After the collapse of the recently resurgent formation of Akatsuki Megami and her group her hired to eliminate the former second in command before he could return home, where he would be protected by his clan's influence on the village's government. When the group cornered Shirokaze Fuyutama in the southern region of the Land of Wind they had the mistake of underestimating the abilities of their target. Megami could only look on in awe as Shirokaze decimated the attacking force, which outnumbered him over twenty to one, before looking upon an unscathed Megami. Desperately questioning the Fuyutama why he had sparred her Shirokaze answered that she looked as if she was lost in a trance the entire time. As Shirokaze turned to leave Megami simply asked the Majutsu Swordsman if was wise to turn back to an enemy, to which the Fuyutama replied that he simply couldn't. Stunned by this response the young kunoichi began to follow Shirokaze from the shadows, convincing herself that she was going to finish the job that she was hired to do. On the contrary, Megami had become completely enthralled by her target, which became evident as she trailed him as he made his way back toward Kyoukokugakure. After several days of this process the Majutsu Swordsman finally beckoned his pursuer out of hiding when he arrived on the border of his home country. Deu to the fact that Megami hadn't even attempted to him, despite having several opportunities, Shirokaze questioned why she had followed him so far. Unwilling to answer Megami opted to ask once again why Shiro hadn't killed her. As the diverted their eyes from one another it became clear that they had formed some kind of awkward bond. From that point on the rest was history. Megami joined Shirokaze as he returned to his village where she was promptly made into a citizen and welcomed into the Fuyutama Clan. She and Shiro would also become the parents of a baby girl the same year as her arrival in Kyoukoku, who both devoted a great deal of time raising her into a fine kunoichi. Furthermore, Megami was a powerful driving force in the creation of the international organization SENSHI, where she took the position of a high level officer overseeing intelligence operations. Most importantly though, Megami had finally discovered a place that she belonged in the world. Personality Megami is quite a reserved individual that would prefer to take care of others than be taken care of herself. She's uncomfortable when it comes to discussing her own feelings, leaving her neglect her personal desires on more than one occasion. In professional scenarios Megami proceeds in a cautious and thoughtful manner, directing her subordinates through complex tactical operations with a great deal of finesse. Unfortunately, in social circumstances she was quite illiterate until meeting Shirokaze, which through their relationship she was able to grow out of this disability for the most part. This limitation seems to stem from her living situation beginning at an early age, which was luckily alleviated before causing permanent damage. After becoming a mother Megami's developing loyalty towards her growing family rose significantly. Nearly overnight she became a fiercely loyal protector of those close to her. This change in personality was a significant motivator in her support of SENSHI's formation, which she deemed to way for the everyone to better protect their loved ones. In addition to the tendencies of her personality Megami is quite fond of the practice of genjutsu, a trait that is seen again in her daughter. Appearance Megami is a then woman of above average height that is easily recognized due to her fair, arguably pale, skin which contrasts greatly with her dark hair. Additionally, she has piercing red eyes that have been noted to draw the attention of several people who meet her, which she accentuates with dark eyeliner. Furthermore, she has shown a habit of combing her hair over her face, often forcing her to brush it away in order to see clearly. When she was an associate of a mercenary group of shinobi Megami commonly dressed in what appeared to be an improvised version of the ANBU raiment. Upon becoming a member of Kyoukokugakure, and subsequently a member of the Fuyutama household, she appears to have adopted a style similar to that of Shirokaze. As such she is often seen wearing less than formal attire around the village, consisting of simple shirts and pants. This differs significantly with her mode of dress upon the formation of SENSHI, where she often wears formal attire. Abilities Learning a vast majority of her skills while she was a member of a rogue mercenary group Megami has developed a wide variety of abilities that allow her react to a numerous situations. In particular Megami's skills are focused around the traditional shinobi arts, such as misdirection, leading her to avoid direct confrontations against enemies. It was because of this style of combat, which inherently requires a more tactical approach than most, that Megami was determined to be the most qualified to lead SENSHI's intelligence unit. Ninja Skills Megami's most prominent skill is based around her mastery of the illusory arts, to which she has demonstrated nearly unheard of prowess. With her abilities with Megami is able to quickly debilitate nearly all opponents in the matter of moments, allowing them to be quickly eliminated or captured with minimal effort. While her skills with are much less refined, Megami possesses an intricate knowledge of sealing techniques. Furthermore, she also has shown intricate usage of clone techniques and proficiency with the wind release. Outside of the chakra manipulating arts Megami demonstrates proficiency in enough to handle most anyone that isn't a specialist in close range combat. In addition to some skill in taijutsu Megami demonstrates high levels of skill when using ballistic weapons, often even combining the use of wire to alter their trajectory. Kiryū Gensō The true peak of Megami's abilities come from her secret art, Kiryū Gensō. This wind release genjutsu style, unique to Megami, allows her to inflict persistent illusions that target areas instead of specific individuals. This increases the realism of the illusions in question, allowing a greater window of opportunity to deal a decisive blow upon several opponents at once. Victims affected by these genjutsu often are unable to determine the difference between illusion and reality as Megami blends the to together with seamless precision. Synopsis Coming Soon